The invention relates to production machines, specifically an adjustable part loader for a production machine.
Production machines are used to assemble a variety of components to be used in different manufacturing fields. Parts to be assembled by the production machine must be loaded into the production machine. Parts may be loaded manually by a worker who loads each part individually into the production machine. This requires overhead lifting and increases in loading time.
Part loaders have been used to load the production machine with various parts needed to assemble a component.